Earthquake
by black angels fall
Summary: After the final battle Harry find Severus avoiding him. He confronts the man and it's downhill from there. Snarry. Slash. Mpreg. Be warned.
1. Chapter 1

I needed to get this out of me. I've been reading so much Snarry that I needed to write a little bit. Reviews would make me smile. Does not go along with 6th or 7th book.

There's pretty graphic stuff in here, I'll try to… cut some out… It was originally going to be a one shot.. but depending maybe I'll continue it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Earthquake

Chapter One

_She had an earthquake on her mind  
I almost heard her cry out as I left her far behind  
and knew the world was crashing down around her_

Harry knocked tentatively on Snape's door. He had been receiving lessons from the man for the past year, but had stopped last year. He was now a 7th year. Last spring, with Snape's help, he had defeated Voldemort. The two had worked together to defeat the ugly snake, and after a long, complex banishment spell, they had done it. They had banished his soul to the underworld, forever.

This was why their lessons had been cut, there was no need.

Yet Harry wasn't satisfied.

Last year the two had grown close, closer than Harry had ever thought possible. Snape, it seemed, was good company when he wasn't yelling, even if he was often overly sarcastic.

The two had often spent nights playing chess, reading, or talking over tea.

Harry had begun to enjoy the older man's company.

Yet after they had defeated Voldemort and Harry had slumped to the ground in exhaustion, Snape had carried Harry back to Hogwarts, left him in the infirmary, and had not spoken to him since. Unless, you count the times when he barked at him in class, as talking.

He pounded on the door, which had been warded to let him in, that is until this year.

The door flew open to reveal Severus Snape, black eyes blazing and lips tightly pressed together in distaste.

"Oh, Mr. Potter," He drawled, "What do we owe this unpleasant visit?" He asked, standing over Harry's shorted frame.

"Sir, May I come in?" He asked, biting his lips and worrying about if this was right.

Severus Snape stepped to the side.

"Do hurry, I have better plans for my evening, plans that do not include a shrimp of a Gryffindor." He said.

Harry swallowed around the lump in his throat.

He sat down in his chair, the one that last year he had occupied almost every night.

"Now why have you imposed yourself upon my quarters? Surely Gryffindor tower is more your style, Mr. Potter." Snape said, leaning against a bookcase.

"Listen, sir, I don't know what happened, one day we were planning and having tea, then the next you won't talk to me, let alone look at me. I thought we were getting along, and yet now you won't even deal with my presence. I am graduating in a few weeks, the least you could do is to explain why." Harry said his eyes downcast.

"The least I could do Potter, is throw you out on your sorry arse and take points. I will, however, restrain myself, although it is quite appealing, and kindly ask you to leave." Snape said his grip on an arm chair tightening, his long, elegant finger bent over the cushion.

"Sir," Harry said, standing up and walking towards the man, "Tell me!" His voice was rising with frustration at the man's persistence.

"Potter, leave before I show you why. My patience is wearing thin." Snape gritted out through clamped teeth.

Harry walked closer, almost chest to chest, or rather, head to shoulders as Severus was much taller than Harry.

"Just fucking tell me Professor. I was just getting to like you and you ignore me. What the bloody hell happened?" Harry yelled, his eyes sparkling with passion for the man who he had began to care for.

Snape shoved him away from him and advanced upon him as Harry back away, the anger in Snape's eyes glistening like a dragon that just had her eggs stolen.

That is, he back up until he was against a wall.

"Why, you ask, I left you alone? Why I refused to acknowledge you? This is why you insolent brat!"

Snape pressed his body flush against Harry's and shoved his mouth against his.

Harry attempted to push him away, or to do something, but Snape grabbed his hands and held them by the wrist, above his head.

He bit Harry's lip, hard enough to cause blood, and Harry gasped, his mouth opening enough to let Snape's tongue in.

Harry's eyes, which until then had been open with shock, closed slowly.

This was Snape! Greasy, old, potion loving Snape snogging him against the wall.  
Harry had known he liked boys since he was in his sixth year and sure he'd thought Snape had a good body but… Oh God.

Snape had pressed against him, rubbing his thigh against Harry's crotch. His tongue was still plundering his mouth, nibbling on his plump lips. Harry felt his trousers tighten. Snape slowly moved from his lips to his jaw and then his neck, sucking hard and then biting down, causing Harry to moan loudly. His neck was the most sensitive part of his body.

This man, pressed against him, was something Harry had never experienced before. He was wise, he was talented, he was beautiful. Yes, Harry decided, opening his eyes, beautiful.

Severus's eyes were closed, concentrating on the task. His hair seemed soft and not at all greasy, his skin pale but clear, lips red with its activities. Even his overly large nose seemed to add to the man's appearance.

Harry looked back and realized that he had always thought Snape was beautiful, he just never allowed himself to realize it. How many times last year had he come back from training and wanked to images of a dark haired man who towered over him.

Harry loved him.

That was why he was here, why he was so upset the man had ignored him. He couldn't believe it took this long for him to realize. He wanted him. Wanted him so bad it hurt. His cock ached.

He continued to show attention to the spot on Harry's neck for a few moments and then traveled back up to the boy's lips.

Suddenly he stopped.

He pulled back and turned around, holding his head in his hands.

"Get. Out."

"Snape, listen," Harry started, resting a hand on Snape's shoulder. He flew around at the touch.

"GET OUT!" he yelled grabbing Harry by the arm and pulling him towards the door.

"Stop!" Harry roared, ripping his arm away from Snape's death like grip.

"Potter, I shouldn't have done that. I understand if you want to report this to the headmaster, but now leave before I can not control myself any longer." The older man said, seemingly defeated.

"And what if I don't want you to control yourself?" Harry asked shyly.

Severus stopped dead in his tracks, astonishment obvious on his now flushed skin.

"Don't do this to me. I can't handle it. Harry…" The man said, his eyes closed.

It was the first time the man had called him by his name. It was so perfect, so beautiful, so… erotic. It made him ache even more with need.

He walked to him placed his hands on the man's shoulders.

"Sev'rus.." He whispered in the man's ear, Severus moaned, it sounded half from pleasure and the other pain.

"Make sure you are certain. I.. I don't know if I will be able to stop." The man confessed, eyes still shut tightly, hoping this wasn't a dream.

"I am positive." Harry said, kissing Severus's ear. Large hands gripped Harry's hips.

"Then let's to the bedroom." He said walking swiftly to a door across the room. Harry was close behind him.

Harry thought he would have been nervous for his first time, yet he wasn't. It's because it's Severus, he realized. Severus, the man who he trusted with his life, who he loved. They had spent so much time together, Severus had been there protecting him during the final battle. Harry trusted him more than anyone in the world.

The room was nicer than he would have thought. Dark, blood red sheets on the bed with a black down comforter, with black hangings. The room was of dark wood and a fire was glowing in the corner.

"Are you coming?"

Harry jumped at the voice, he had forgotten Severus was standing there.

The man was now leaning against the bed, eyes on Harry.

He walked over to the man and wrapped his arms around his neck. Their lips we together again, this time both people fully participating.

Severus growled low in his throat as he pulled Harry's hips forward until their groins met.

Harry gasped. "Bed. Now."

He began unbuttoning his shit but Snape's long hands stopped him.

Harry let him undress him. Button after button, revealing more white skin. With each patch of skin Severus leaned in and layered it with kisses and tongue.

Harry's fumbling hands searched for Severus's shirt. So many buttons.

By this time Severus was done with his shirt and was working on the belt.

Harry, frustrated, ripped this shirt. The buttons flew everywhere. Severus arched one eyebrow. "Anxious are we?" he chuckled, the deep velvety noise causing Harry to groan with need..

Soon their pants were gone as well and they were both lying on the bed.

"I want you." Harry gasped as Severus's hand closed around his manhood.

Slowly Harry's boxers were pulled down and Severus kissed from his neck down to his groin, soon layering it with attention, little kisses and nips.

"Harry, do you know.. is this your first time?" Severus asked, the first hint of concern he had ever heard in the man's voice, coming back face to face with Harry.

He bit his lip and nodded. Severus seemed more cautious after that, but still as passionate.

He kissed his was down Harry's slim frame, finally reaching level to his thick cock which was leaking with anticipation.

He leaked down and gently licked the head causing Harry to go stiff. He then took his head into his wet mouth

"Uhgg Gods Sev'rus Please." He moaned, gripping his fingers in the man's hair, which turned out to be not greasy at all.

He swirled his tongue around the head and was soon bobbing up and down, hands gripping Harry's hips so he couldn't thrust up.

Harry had never felt this way before.

Eventually Severus pulled back, coming up to smash his flushed lips against Harry's.

"Accio Lube" he called, a small contained flew into his hand and he liberally coated his fingers.

He bent down and took Harry's mouth with his own, easing the boy's anticipation, slowly inching his hands down his body.

He circled his entrance and slowly entered his, Harry tensed slightly but relaxed as Severus began kissing his neck. Soon Harry was moaning again, crying out as Severus hit his prostate.

One finger turned into two and then three.

"Please Sev'rus now I need you." Harry begged, clenching his muscles around Severus's fingers.

He pulled out him and lathered his thick prick with lubricant; Harry lay there wanton and open, waiting for him, waiting to be filled by him.

He couldn't last any longer; he breached Harry as he plundered the boy's mouth. He stopped, allowing the boy to adjust and then continued to move.

Harry never knew it would feel like this. He felt loved, he felt complete. He couldn't ever let this go.

Later on the two laid together in silence; Harry's head tucked under the other man's, his leg thrown over Severus's.

Severus knew this couldn't last, Harry would realize what a mistake he made, and he would leave him. This wasn't real life, nothing could ever be perfect. He never had happiness; he didn't deserve it, that's why he would never be able to have Harry.

Yet for now he was content to lay with the man and try to stay in his alternate universe for as long as possible.

Harry made a soft noise of content, burying his nose into the crook of Severus's neck and inhaling deeply.

And as the boy drifted back into sleep Severus heard a soft, barely audible "Love you" escape from the boy's mouth.

And as Harry drifted into happy dreams, Severus laid there, eyes tightly shut so as to not let any of the tears that pressed tightly against his eyelids fall.

He would never have love. It was better to leave and not deal with the pain.

A few hours later he slowly detangled himself from the smaller figure and sat up, pulling his clothes back on.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, rubbing away the sleep in them and sitting up.

"Severus what's going on?" He asked

"This has been fun Potter, but now it's time for you to leave." He said in a cold, icy tone.

Harry placed a hand on his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his neck, "What's this all about?"

"Potter, we got what we wanted, now I want you out of my rooms before you contaminate it with your presence even more so." He said, standing up, now fully dressed.

Harry stood up too, confusion written all over his face, "Don't do this, Sev'rus, please don't." he tried to take the older mans hand in his but was shoved aside.

"I have things to do, please escort yourself out and refrain from coming here again."

Harry's face contorted with pain, tears glistening in his eyes. "Fine. I see how it was, just another way to humiliate the Gryffindor golden boy. Fine. You won't ever have to bother yourself with me again. At least now I know how you truly are."

Harry pulled on his clothes and stormed out of the room, heading out of the dungeons.

After the boy had left Severus sat down and let his head fall into his hands and for the first time since his father first beat him with his favorite belt, he cried. The hot tears falling heavily through his fingers. The sobs racked through his body, reminding him of all his mistakes and all his pain.

Harry would thank him for this, he didn't deserve the boy and Harry deserved someone pure, someone without scars, someone capable of love.

Some floors above Harry made his way through the Gryffindor common room, walking into his dorm room and falling onto his bed and finally he allowed his tears to fall.

He loved the man, but obviously it was not returned. He would move on, go on with his life and try to forget the man who owned his heart, yet Harry knew no matter what happened, he would never love anyone as much as he loved the Potions Master.

* * *

What do you think? It won't be a one shot, I have a plot in my head now! Yesss!

I hope it's not too graphic, I cut out the actual sex scene so I hope it's okay.. I'm sorry!

The song is Earthquake by The Used.  
Comment pelase!


	2. Chapter 2

New storied always inspire me. See first chapter for disclaimer. I know this type of story has been done before but I'm, hoping to make it at least slightly original. I love all your comments keep them coming

* * *

Earthquake

Chapter 2

_I sink now to the ocean floor because I know that we are more but  
I've made this mess_

* * *

Severus sat in his armchair fingering his glad of brandy. This past week had been torture for him. Only one week left of this hell hole then he would leave this school for the summer and come back to find it void of Potter in the fall.

Yet somehow that depressed him even more than he already was.

He had waited seven long years to finally get rid of the boy and now he wished he would never lose him. Yet he had already lost him.

After that fatal night one week ago Harry had refused to look at him.

He spoke when addressed in class but only in a monotone, dead voice that reflected no emotion. Severus had baited him; taunted him with the memory of his parents, laughed at his supposed stupidity, which Severus knew was just an act to make Harry seem less important, and had even added snide comments about Harry's inability to find love because no one could love someone as dirty as Potter. Yet it was to no avail.

Harry had simply sat there, nodded and muttered a quiet, "yes sir".

The brat seemed fine, laughing quietly when around friends, being respectful to the teachers and preparing for graduation.

Nothing affected him and it bothered Severus to no end.

Obviously his declaration of 'love' was a game as it seemed that his rejection caused no heartache for the younger man.

Severus laid his head back against the tall chair, closing his eyes and breathing deeply as he sipped his drink.

In a week he would be free and he would attempt to forget about the boy whom he once despised.

Yet he doubted he would be able to.

----------------------------------------------------

Hermione was worried, not just her normal worried about a test or where her book was or whether she had read enough, no this worry was much greater and that was saying something.

No, she was worried about one of the two things that she actually worried about more than her school work, one was Ron and the second, the one she was currently worried about, was Harry.

Oh, he appeared to be alright to everyone else, but Ron and she had been his best friends for much too long not to notice this change.

For a little over a week they had watched their friend sink into a deep depression. They saw him pushing his food around at meals, Ron heard him in the middle of the night walking around, and they both noticed the light in his eyes dim until it was almost completely gone.

Ron watched him in the mornings when Harry thought he was alone and saw that he was losing weight and had dark circles under his eyes. His skin was almost translucent and he has scabs on his lips from biting them, a habit he had whenever he was deeply upset. Yet come breakfast all these symptoms vanished and Hermione suspected the use of glamours.

Harry had used them before, often after summer vacations at the Dursely's to hide the abuse that they inflicted on him. Ron and Hermione had gone to take Harry from there the summer after their 5th year only to find the boy locked in a room and beaten black and blue. After that incident Harry had told them all about the abuse when Hermione had threatened to tell Dumbledore if he didn't explain. He had done the same thing this year after another summer with the monsters.

Yet what could be causing this?

Hermione always solved the mysteries and this was the most important yet, she was determined to save her best friend.

------------------------------------------------

Harry walked silently towards the still lake. The moon reflected its stony image in the unwavering liquid. He wrapped his father's cloak around him tighter to catch some more warmth, yet to no gain.

Two days.

Two days and he would be finished with his schooling.

Two days and he would leave his home.

Two days and he would be an adult.

Two days and he would walk away from the only man, only person he would ever love.

The past weeks had been torture, yet it hadn't truly been.

Of course Snape's remarks hurt but what hurt the most was the fact that nothing changed. After a night of passion, after feeling his soft lips against his skin and the pulsing feeling of being filled by someone who you cared for, after what Harry had thought of as 'love making', the man continued to treat him like scum.

He shouldn't have expected anything else. The man could never love anyone, let alone a school boy. Snape probably had thousands of men, a new one every night perhaps, what need had he of a little boy with a crush.

Who was he fooling?

It wasn't a crush, it was love. True, passionate Love that consumed all and had left him burned.

Yet it was all over, it was finally time to move on and try to live his life without him, yet there would always be a piece of himself missing, a piece that could only be filled by Severus.

It had been two months since graduation and for the first time since then he felt remotely happy, scratch that, it was the first time since that… night… that he felt even a twinge of happiness.

Here he was finally reunited with most of the people he called family; Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur, Albus, Ginny, Fred, George, Luna, Neville, Remus, and Poppy.

He had become close friends with Poppy during his class on Healing he took in his 7th year, he seemed to share this intrest with the matron and the two were often found talking late into the night, especially after the Severus ordeal. The woman was the only one who knew that the reason he was in such a depressive way was because of a man.

She, like his other friends knew he was gay, but he refused to let anyone know he was interested in anyone.

After Poppy had threatened one day, near the end of term, to strap him down and call Saint Mungos for psychiatric help, he explained the event to her, being sure to keep Severus's name out of the picture.

The woman had listened to him and offered a shoulder to cry on.

And although he had never had a mother, he felt that she was one of the closest he had. Molly was also up there but she still treated him like a child who needed constant surveillance and love. Poppy on the other hand treated him as an equal, an adult.

Currently he was flying around with Ron, the twins, Ginny, and Luna, the rest of the group were lazing around the Weasley's backyard. This was the last get together before they went their separate ways to pursue jobs, internships, vacations, and so on.

Suddenly Harry felt lightheaded, black spots clouded his vision, and before he knew what was happening he felt his hands slip from his broom, falling 20 feet towards the ground.

-----------------------------------------------

When he next opened his eyes w groaned at the image of white. The Hogwarts Hospital Wing, the one place he had spent way too much time in during his school years and was once again forced to awaken to.

"Tsk Tsk," he heard Poppy say as the middle-aged women walked into the room, wiping her hands off on a towel. "I finally thought I had gotten you out of these rooms." She said sitting down in a chair next to his bed.

Harry sat up slowly, "What happened?" he asked as he grabbed his glasses which lay on the table next to him.

"Well," the nurse said, "It seems that you had a black out, I wanted to wait till you awoke to take some tests to see why. I made everyone else leave, less they disrupt your recovery." She said as she pulled out her wand.

"So have you been feeling anything unusual lately?" she asked as she began weaving status spells.

Harry said thinking for a few minutes, knowing that he might as well tell everything as the women would find out eventually anyways.

"Well, I have been feeling slightly dizzy every once in awhile. My appetite has increased in the past month, especially after that night. Uhm," she said thinking back to anything out of the ordinary, "I have been sleeping better than ever before. I have been getting more tired lately, things that I once did with ease now strain me slightly. I've thrown up a few times, but I figure that's just with the weird eating habits. I was thinking that I had a cold. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." He finished, slightly ashamed that he let it get this far, he hadn't realized so much was wrong with him.

Pomfrey looked down at the boy with puzzlement, "You don't seem to have a cold, let me run a few more."

After a few minutes she sat back down, slightly flushed.

"Harry, have you been with anyone since that night?" She asked carefully, knowing it was a touchy topic.

"No, why.. Wait! I don't have Aids or an STD or something do I? Oh Merlin I can't believe this, why did I do this now I'm in trouble.." He began to rant and Poppy looked confused.

"Harry what is this AIDS or STDs you talk about?" she asked in confusion, he looked up at her with hope.

"It's a disease you can get in the muggle world from unprotected sex, with AIDs, you almost always die from it. Does this mean I don't have it?" He asked, relief glowing on his face.

"Of course not silly boy, we wizards are too powerful to let those things hurt us. But Harry, there is something, something big. Something that will change whatever plans you have made thus far." She said as she wrung her hands nervously, as if afraid to say what it was.

"Just tell me Poppy, I've been through so much nothing could shock me."

The nurse looked doubtful but told him anyways, "You're pregnant."

The boy's face lost all color and he fainted, 'Yea right, nothing could shock him, nothing but this.' The woman thought as she went about reviving her friend.

Harry and Poppy had been talking all day and it was now dark outside. The day hadn't been easy.

Once Poppy had woken him, he had been unbelieving but after she showed his the image of the heartbeat and he heard it, he had broken down.

It was Severus's child.

There hadn't been anyone else, there probably never would be. Poppy had held him as sobs wracked his small frame. Once again she asked about the father but he just shook his head and told her that the father would never love him or the child and he would take care of it on his own.

She had suggested abortion.

Even now as he thought over the day he felt distress at the mere thought, kill this creature inside of him? He would never be able to do this. This piece of Severus and him, yet unlike Severus, Harry would teach this child to love.

He had decided to tell his close friends, the ones who had been with him when he fell, yet the identity of the father would remain hidden, forever.

He was planning on moving anyhow, away from the painful memories, the pain, the guilt, and most of all, all reminders of Severus.

In just a week he would be moving to Chicago in the United States.

Poppy decided that she would stay with him until the baby was born because although she had never delivered a baby born from a male, she had plenty of experience with pregnancies.

His secret would be just that, a secret. Only terribly powerful men could conceive children and it had not been done since the time of Merlin.

Tomorrow he would face his family and explain everything to them, but for now he let himself cry for the happy family with Severus he would never have.

* * *

Wow, thanks for the reviews guys, please keep it up. I know this was short but it's more of an introduction to the actual story and next chapter will begin the real adventure! Woo!

Pleaseee press the button and review? It keeps me motivated and happy. If the author is not happy then she does not write and therefore the readers are not happy, so keep us both happy and review!


End file.
